a little help is all you need
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: "She was the missing piece. The thing he'd needed to bring his pack together. She was their glue—without her they'd fall apart. He'd fall apart." Derek/Caroline


**Title:** a little help is all you need

**Pairing:** Caroline/Derek; mention of Jackson/Lydia and Scott/Allison

**Rating:** T

**Warnings**: Language and minor sequences of violence

**Author's note:** Just an idea I had. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any OOCness as this is my first attempt at writing _Teen Wolf_.

* * *

Your mouth is open wide

The lover is inside

And the tumult's done

Collided with the sign

You're staring at the sun

You're standing in the sea

Your body's over me

_**Staring At the Sun**__, TV on the Radio_

* * *

**I**_  
_

She'd come rolling into Beacon Hills like the cavalry the same night they'd ended the murderous rampage of the Kanima. Erica and Boyd had been holding on to each other, the Alpha pack surrounding them from all sides when they saw it. A silvery glint out in the distance of night like a beacon and it was headed towards them. The boy wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, yanking her down to the soft, dirt ground with him as the arrow embedded itself where her head had been. The first thought that came to mind was _damn_, _Allison's back_. But as he looked out into the darkness he did not see the huntress that not only hours ago had been trying to kill them. Boyd squinted his eyes taking in the unfamiliar form lingering in the shadows, drawing the attentions of their aggressors. Under the light of the moon he caught a glimmer of golden hair, reminding him of the shaking Eric lying beneath him, stunned silent.

This _stranger_ turned out to be their savoir that night, drawing the other werewolves' attention away from them long enough to escape the scene. When they'd returned to the Hale house, Derek and Peter were in a frenzy, scrolling through his archives for any information they could gather on a new threat. One _more_ powerful than the Kanima. An Alpha pack.

Erica, surprisingly enough was the first to catch her breath. And with a flurry of words she relayed the night's events to the two men.

Derek was beside himself, mentally cursing himself for being _so stupid_. He'd known at some point _they'd_ be coming for him…and his pack. It was what they did. With the Alphas it was either kill or _be killed_. They _craved_ carnage. And if Boyd and Erica's knight and shining armor _hadn't_ shown up…well there was _no question_ about it. They'd be dead.

But if there was someone out there, other than him, ready to take on the Alpha Pack…well, then he'd just have to seek them out. If only, to team up, and take on their _mutual_ enemy.

:}{}{}{}{:

It hadn't taken long to find this mysterious arrow slinger. All Boyd had needed was one glance at those all too familiar blond locks and he simply knew. And so it seemed that the _new _new girl was that knight that had valiantly saved them the night before. He was only slightly surprised by her small frame. She was dressed in a delicate looking white sundress that fell just below her knees, giving her this semblance of _innocence. _But even he _knew_ better than to believe the facade. It had only taken one call to get Derek to come down to the high school. He'd left the side entrance to the lacrosse locker room unlocked for him and pointed her out among the other students in the cafeteria. It was not _unusual_ that the male populace had flocked to her immediately. She was _incredibly_ beautiful with her long, blond curls falling a ways past her shoulders; pulled back into a high ponytail, and striking blue eyes that threatened to freeze anyone who stared directly into them over.

Derek made his way over to where she was sitting, surrounded by a few cling-on-ers, with an almost predatory gait. A few turned their heads toward him, wearing expressions that were both a mixture of surprise and _fear_. He knew the stories going around about him. Some of which were true. But he found particularly frustrating that of all the eyes following him and his purposeful movements, _none_ were hers. And even as he approached her table, barking _leave, now_ to her many admirers she still _refused_ to look at him. He slid into the now vacant seat before her, resting his arms on the table and leaning forward slightly to whisper.

"I _know_ what you did last night." He stated simply. It was then that she finally decided to grace him with her attention. Her gaze flickered up, bright orbs clashing with his own.

She was beautiful…he'd give her that. A _genuine_ kind of beauty that didn't require much, to be considered so. Not with delicate pink lips like _that_, begging to be kissed.

"So _you're_ the idiot who _wasn't_ there to protect his pack." Her unusually sweet voice said blatantly, eyes narrowing as they took him in.

He felt the need to defend himself as an Alpha. How was he to know that the Alpha pack would be coming _so soon_? He'd been unprepared. It _wouldn't_ happen again.

"I don't know _who_ you _think_ you are—"

"I'm the girl that saved your ass, _thank you very much_." She interjected with a sharp tongue. And oddly enough…he kind of_ liked _her tongue.

He leaned forward, dangerously close to invading her personal space. It was then his nose picked up on the faintest of scents. The sweet aroma of apricot and strawberries. It was quite…_intoxicating_.

"_Who_ are you?" Derek inquired with the faintest hints of wonderment. It had been a _long time_ since a woman ever talked to him in such a way. Not of disgust or desire, but of disappointment.

She stared at him in thought for a moment, expression assessing whether or _not_ he was worthy of such information. Her eyes darted behind him, noting only a few tables down the small sea of face watching them. His _pack_, she assumed, recognizing two in particular. She surmised one or both of them had called their Alpha down to meet her.

Whether or not she told him _who _she was, he'd simply find out later, she finally decided before speaking up.

"Caroline," The blond informed him, allowing her countenance to show more than pure annoyance. "Caroline Forbes."

:}{}{}{}{:

It was completely _new territory_ for him, he'd realized one night, watching on as the blond evaded every fist thrown her way by Isaac. It was…exhilarating, the way her body moved with such nimbleness and grace. Her feet were fast, her movements smooth as she all but danced around the boy. It was _inhuman_. And it hadn't taken him long to determine that she wasn't a hunter, as he'd first predicted. No, she was something _better_. She was a _born_ lycanthrope. Her eyes said it all. Her pale, white skin reminded him of the glow of the moon itself.

"You _have_ to be quicker than _this_, Isaac." Caroline stated matter-of-factly, dodging another blow headed her way. She spun on her heel, taking hold of the boy's extended arm and yanking it until it was locked behind his back. "_They _will be _faster, stronger, meaner_ than anything you've ever faced."

Isaac ceased the struggle of breaking her firm hold, head nodding in understanding. She had agreed to help Derek train his pack to protect themselves from the Alphas, something he'd failed to do. Something he deeply _regretted_.

Caroline released her hold over the boy, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder before allowing him to take a break. Her eyes drifted across the expanse of concrete and metal, finding Derek. A scowl set, as usual, on his face. She sighed, picking up the small rag she'd set aside; wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Don't give me _that_ look, Hale." The blond stated simply, returning the rag to its spot before approaching him. It seemed it was his _turn_ with her. Apparently even _he_ had to prepare for the coming fight.

"What _look_?" He snapped back, staring at her through narrowed eyes, readying himself for an attack. She gave him an incredulous stare before lunging forward grabbing a hold of his forearm. He put up his free hand, blocking the swipe directed at his neck, catching her hand. She spun in his hold, giving him her back. He was unprepared when her head snapped back, colliding into his chin, causing his grasp on her to loosen.

He felt the sharp sting of pain as her elbow dug into his side, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Derek reflexively grabbed onto a few curls of blond hair, giving a sharp tug. Her body contorted to accommodate the pain as a sharp breath left her lips.

Caroline craned her neck, locking a leg behind his parted ones. With a few swift movements she had him on his back, having tripped him, straddling him with his arms locked above his head.

He was silent for a moment, eyes dark with _anger_ and something _else_ entirely. Something he'd been feeling since he first laid eyes on her in the school cafeteria.

She stared down at him, breathe fanning over his face. "_That_ look."

Derek didn't give her time to continue. He sat up, hand moving to the back of her head as his lips attacked hers. Searing them with the lingering heat of his tongue. It was heaven…and _hell_. Her taste—_delicious_. A sweetness about it that was euphoric. But a bitterness that burned him as well as he pulled away.

Her expression was unreadable in that moment, as she stared back at him. Icy, blue orbs narrowed in her gaze. That was when he _knew._ He was in _love_ with her. And he was the biggest _fool_ in the world, as well.

:}{}{}{}{:

It wasn't until Scot agreed to join his pack, with the prompting of Caroline, did he finally see how much he'd been in need of someone like _her_. A partner, of sorts. Someone to rely on other than his conniving uncle; whose ulterior motives were very apparent.

He watched her as she exited the school, back leaning against his parked car with his arms crossed over his chest. It only took a moment for her to feel his familiar stare. She tore her eyes away from her companions, McCall and his on-again off-again girlfriend Allison, toward where he stood. He noted the quirk at the corner of her lips at the sight of him. The blond turned to give her goodbye to the couple before making her way over to him, hips swaying tauntingly in her tight, cream colored jeans and dark blazer; heels clicking against the pavement as her ponytail swayed behind her.

"Need a ride?" He found himself calling out to her. A small smile appeared on her face for a moment and she bit her bottom lip in thought.

"_Sure_." Caroline replied after of moment of silence between them. She'd _actually_ smiled, he thought, opening the passenger side door and allowing her to slide inside the comfort of his car. It was the _first_ of many. It seemed that one smile opened the door for future smiles. Future grazes of flesh…gentle touches that charred his skin…meetings of hot mouths in a heated battle.

But it was _after_ their first attack from the Alpha pack that they'd reached a higher level of _intimacy._

He'd been severely wounded by some bitch—Jules, Caroline had called her. The blond had dragged him out of there, while the rest of his pack managed to escape as well. She'd taken him back to the apartment she'd been staying out since she came rolling into town, laying his bloodied frame down on her bed before rushing into her bathroom. She came back with a small wooden box, kneeling down beside him and opening it up carefully.

Her hand moved to pull up his blood soaked shirt, revealing the dagger wound tarnished with wolfsbane. The cool air circulating the room eased the burning sensation in his side for a moment before a painful tremor ran down his side, his back arching up from the bed in shock.

Caroline pressed a hand to his stomach, pushing him back down into the mattress.

"_Shhh_. Just _breathe _through the pain, Derek." She cooed gently, using her free hand to pull out a small, pink flower.

"What is _that_?" He got out, a sudden wave of uncertainty washing over him. What is she tried to kill him?

"It's _vervain_." The blond stated simply before bringing the fragile-looking plant to the wound before rubbing it against his torn flesh. It was cool to the touch, with little hairs tickling him. "It will counteract the wolfsbane."

"I—I've never heard of it." Derek murmured, suddenly feeling the effects of this foreign treatment. It was as if a ten thousand pound load had been lifted from his shoulders and he could finally breathe again. It was in that he recognized _worry_ in Caroline's eyes. She'd been worried about him. Wondering whether or not he'd live or die by the end of this.

He could no longer hold back his urges. The need to _have her_ was too overwhelming a feeling. And without another word he pulled her down, shifting them around so that she lay under him, looking up at him in surprise.

"Derek…" Her words were cut short with a frenzied kiss, his hands combing through her blond locks, urging her on. That was the night _she_ knew the truth. She was in love, too. And that was the night she _finally _decided to tell him _everything._

:}{}{}{}{:

She'd been in love once, before. He'd been her high school sweetheart…the triple-varsity athlete and major's son. He was the golden boy of their little town in Virginia. He was also the only other werewolf in town, aside from his ever absent father. She'd thought Tyler Lockwood was _the one_. That is…until his uncle came roaring into town with his little _Alpha pack_

At first Caroline was _happy_ to be around _others_ of her kind, especially ones so willing to initiate them into their inner circle. But the more she got to know each and every one of _them_ the more _disgusted_—sick to her stomach—she'd became. They were _nothing_ like she'd pictured them to be. They were cruel, elitist. And they were lulling Tyler with promises of belonging and power. A certain _drunken_ ecstasy on the flesh of man. She'd realized she'd lost him _forever_ the night she watched on, hidden in the shadows, as he ripped the heart of his _own father_ right from his chest, making himself an alpha.

_Unlike_ him she hadn't needed to _kill _anyone to attain such a feat. Pure lycanthrope blood ran through her veins, a parting gift from her parents before they'd disappeared; leaving her to be raised by the Gilberts. She'd been _born_ an alpha. Something that seemed to both intrigue and anger Mason to no end. It was that same night that her boyfriend watched on as his uncle tried to…Derek _knew exactly _what she meant as she broke off in silence.

Derek ran a comforting hand down her bare arm, urging her to continue, cradling her naked frame against him.

She told him how she escaped with the help of a local hunter. A man that was particularly close to the Gilbert boy she'd grown up with. He'd given her the keys to his truck and a small arsenal of weapons, promising he'd be there to help her whenever she needed it; giving her his cell number in case of an emergency. It wasn't until the night she'd saved Boyd and Erica from the Alphas did she _finally _give him a call, telling him where he could find her. He said he'd be there within a few days. That's why she'd been so adamant with training Derek's pack. She _knew_ eventually they'd have to go into battle. And she wanted them to be ready.

He couldn't recall _which one_ had been Tyler, but he was going to _murder_ him _and_ his uncle the moment he laid eyes on them again. Derek encompassed her with his warmth, wresting his chin in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. It had the strangest _calming_ effect on him.

"We're not _ready_ to face them, yet," She finally spoke up, breaking the silence. He stroked the warm flesh of her arm before speaking up, hoping to ease her fears.

"But we _will_ be."

:}{}{}{}{:

Chris Argent was _more than surprised_ to see that this back-up Caroline had mentioned consisted of one of the _best_ hunters he had ever had the fortune of coming across outside of the Argent family. Alaric Saltzman stood before him with a countenance of remembrance, extending a hand out to the older man as a gesture of good-natured greeting.

"Chris." The man nodded his head as they shook hands curtly before letting go.

"Ric." Argent said in turn, stepping back to join his daughter, during this little _meet and greet_ the blond had set up.

Caroline raised a brow, staring between the two men in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Stiles being the one to voice the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind. The two nodded their heads at the question.

"A _long_ time ago." Was the only explanation Ric offered the group before changing the subject. "This Alpha pack problem…how bad has it gotten?"

Scott and Allison shared a look, recalling the body that had been found in the woods. An animal attack Sheriff Stilinski had called it. But they _knew_ the truth. The alphas were _hunting_ their food it seemed.

"They're _eating_ people." Lydia spoke up, her boyfriend's hands wrapping around her shaking frame as she continued. "_Innocent_ people."

Caroline stared between the three men that had come charging in to rescue her. Ric, who was like the _cool_ uncle she never had—one who'd taught her how to protect herself, Jeremy, the kid brother that had grown into an exceptional hunter and John Gilbert…the man who was willing to do _anything_ to kill the man who'd murdered his daughter, and her best friend, Elena.

"So then it's just a _regular_ day in paradise," Jeremy said with an edge of bitterness in his voice. He'd grown cold since the murder of his sister, an almost miniature John, and if it wasn't for Ric she was sure he would have fallen over the edge of no return.

"Jeremy." Ric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before pointing toward his new truck. "How about you go get the bags…and you, Stiles? Why don't you help him, please?"

He ignored the boy's retort, which had been uttered under his breath, waiting for the two boys to be out of earshot before continuing.

"They're getting more and more _dangerous_. We _have_ to deal with this situation. _Soon._ Before this town rains blood."

:}{}{}{}{:

It had taken _one_ single kidnapping for all hell to break loose. She hadn't seen it coming. Hadn't thought it would happen here…at a school dance.

Derek had profusely _refused_ to be caught _dead_ at a formal, even if it meant he got to be her date. She didn't mind much, agreeing to go with Isaac as the boy _loved_ doing things to annoy pack-master. And, she couldn't deny, she enjoyed seeing the gleam of murder in his eyes when she mentioned off-handedly that she was going with the Beta. _That_ had been a particularly memorable night of jealousy fueled sex.

She'd decided on a deep plum colored dress, with a light purple lace running along the knee-length hem. Her blond locks were piled up into a messy, yet decretive bun, a few loose strands falling at the nape of her neck. She'd been adjusting the thin strap of her dress when _he _appeared, standing in the doorway leading out of the gymnasium.

Nobody seemed to notice as she looked around, spotting Scott and Allison dancing in slow circles, Jackson and Lydia almost mirroring the _happy_ couple. Boyd, Erica and Isaac were too enthralled by the utter _perfection_ of the night to even _notice_ the sudden appearance of their enemy. Caroline returned her attention to the man, finding the space he had once occupied empty. Her heart pounded in her chest as she shuffled toward the exit, entering out into the hallway before pushing through the double doors and out into the empty parking lot. The blond fell short as the man she'd seen appeared before her suddenly. The remnants of a bad dream. _Tyler_. His eyes were like two red-hot coals in the darkness as he neared, sly smirk firmly in place.

"_Tyler_." She breathed out in surprise, not expecting him to be the one to come after her. She took a step back as he took one forward.

"Now, now Care, don't be _afraid_." He purred, taking another menacing step toward her. She flinched at the sound of her name on his tongue, poison to her ears. It had been a _long_ time since someone called her _that_. A term of endearment that had been privileged to few.

"What do you want, Tyler?" She spat out, bearing her teeth. He was unfazed by the show of courage, closing the distance between them until he was only an arm's reach from her. She could feel his breath, heavy against her face.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I _want_." He raised a hand, running a finger down the side of her face. She cringed at the familiar touch. A touch that not so long ago she had _craved_. It was then that she saw _him_. The man she'd been running from for almost two years.

"Hello, Caroline." His velvety voice called out. Tyler stepped aside, allowing the man to take his place before her. Mason Lockwood. Looking very much like the dubious uncle she'd first thought him to be, dressed in dark, red plaid. She _refused_ to show any sign of fear. "Now…are we going to have to do this the easy way…or _the hard way_?"

When she didn't respond, a twisted smile flickered across his lips. "Hard way it is then."

Before she could react he grabbed a hold of her arm, turning it in his grasp until a sickening crack rang out through the night air. She fell to knees, free hand shooting to her shoulder as a scream was ripped from her lips.

The last thing she saw before she was overtaken with darkness was the dark, leather sole of a combat boot heading for her face.

The first thought that ran through her mind was that _she _was_ dead_. She'd felt pain…experienced its pull. But as her eyes opened she realized she was in a cage…trapped like some _animal._ Something she'd _never _seen her as—something she _knew _she had the possibility of becoming if she'd joined Mason and his band of merry men. Her head lulled to the side, temple throbbing from the blow it had taken, catching sight of the familiar face of one of the Alphas. Brady—he'd been Jules' little _bitch_. The man she'd called _her mate_, even though she was screwing around with Mason, too. A man willing to do _anything_ to please her. Even create pain.

"Good. You're awake." He said from where he sat, only a foot away, a bored look on his face. She had _never_ liked the man, but she did remember a time when he'd been more than willing to take her out on a hunt…one that involved _killing_ some local campers, nonetheless. She had politely declined, and he…well he had looked a bit _disappointed_.

"_Brady…_" The blond got out, voice almost beseeching. "_Please."_

"This is going to be a _long_ night, Carebear." The man continued, as if he had not heard her. He pulled out a tiny, green water gun. He rolled it around in his hand for a moment, eyeing her thoughtfully. Fingers turning it around in and around as the wheels turned in his hand. And then he was pointing it at her, pulling the trigger. She had not time to react before its liquid contents fanned out across her face. She recoiled as the burning sensation overcame her. _Wolfsbane_. She cried out in pain as it got in her eyes—her howl echoing throughout the room.

:}{}{}{}{:

Her cry for help reached his ears. His head turned toward the sound. Face contorting in to one of realization. Then _anger._ She'd been _taken_. His _mate_ had been taken. She was _his_…no one else was allowed to touch her, his mind growled as he ran.

He could hear the familiar thudding of feet following after him. Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Isaac were all running with him. As a _pack_. Peter was nowhere to be found, as usual, but that did not matter to him. The _only_ thing that mattered was finding Caroline. Her howls lead them through the thicket of tress behind the school to an abandoned factory. He paused at the entrance where three figures stood. He recalled Caroline telling him about the sexual driven torture-obsessed Stevie and the eager to please Mindy. He'd been unimpressed. And now it seemed they were standing in _his way_. His fists clinched at his sides.

"Derek." Jackson spoke up, voice low and gravely. "We've got this. You and Scott go get Caroline."

The older man simply nodded, slinking past their aggressors with McCall at his heels as the battle ensued. He didn't allow himself to ponder his duties as Alpha, or that fact that he'd left his pack behind to take on _two_ Alphas. All his mind seemed to be able to focus on was the fact that Caroline was in trouble. She _needed _him…just as much as he needed her. She was the missing piece. The thing he'd needed to bring his pack together. She was their glue—without her they'd fall apart. _He'd_ fall apart.

They turned down a corridor, pausing as a familiar woman blocked their path. Jules—Alpha _bitch_ as the blond liked to refer to her.

"Well, _hello_ boys." She greeted with overt sweetness. Scott sent Derek a sidelong look, nodding him to continue on.

"_Go_." He said assuring, offering up a half-hearted smile at the turn of events. "I've got this."

Before Jules could stop him, the man bolted, feet moving in a thunderous manner. He was running faster than he'd ever had in his life. Heart pounding in his chest as the scent of blood filled the hall. His eyes narrowed at the door at the very end of the corridor. _That's_ where they were holding her, he realized, lowering his shoulder and busting through the entrance, startling the man sitting in the corner.

Derek's eyes fell to the frail form of laying within a tiny cage, positioned in the center in the room; like some _animal in a zoo_ being put on display. He let out a growl, eyes glowing red as the man—Brady, he surmised—stood from his seat.

He did not give Brady the chance to attack, lunging for the well-built man. Derek's nails digging into his throat, _trying_ to rip it out. He didn't really remember _what_ happened after that. Or _how_ they'd come out of that night alive. It seemed that Argent, Ric, John, Jeremy and their little band of hunters had come to the rescue. He'd been blinded by bloodlust…the need to seek vengeance on Caroline's captors for what they did to her. It wasn't until later, when he was washing the blood from his hands that he realized he'd _actually_ ripped out Brady's throat.

The _only_ thing he remembered was the feel of Caroline in his arms after he'd gotten her out of that cage. The way the color had been drained from her lips; the way her shoulders quivered as she stared up at him eyes closed. And he remembered what she had said to him as he cradled her in his arms, vowing _never_ to let her go.

Her eyes had _finally_ opened, blue orbs full of the light he had fallen in love with, and he realized her lips were moving. He had to lower his head to catch what she'd been saying.

"_What took you so long_?" She murmured softly as he brought a hand cup her cheek, stroking the flesh beneath each digit gently. And then her mouth worked its way into a smile…meant purely for him. And it was then he _knew _she was _his one_. And he would_ never_ let _anything_ happen to her again.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**_


End file.
